


The New Dragon Slayer

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: There’s a new dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, Nick the Crystal Dragon Slayer, and his modest height seems to be something that catches the ladies’ attention. And the first one to get his attention is Lucy.
Kudos: 13





	The New Dragon Slayer

After being kicked out of Sabertooth by Sting for fucking Yukino behind Sting’s back, the Crystal Dragon Slayer, Nick, found his new home in the half of Fairy Tail. Not for any reason like getting back at Sabertooth for kicking him out, but simply because it was the only guild he had heard of that was very open and accepting of anyone that wanted to join. That, and he had heard a few rumors that Fairy Tail had some of the most beautiful mages in the land.

He had only been a part of Fairy Tail for about two weeks and Nick had already found out that both rumors about the guild were true. Every woman that was in it was beautiful and stunning in their own way. And everyone was treated like they were naturally family. However, being a short guy despite being in his early twenties, Nick found himself gaining a lot of attention from the women in the guild. Especially Lucy and Mirajane. So much so, that he found himself smiling every time he managed to find himself with Lucy. “You know, Lucy… We could always just go back to my place if you want this much attention from me.”   
  
Lucy listened to the quiet chuckle that lingered in Nick’s voice as he spoke. She didn’t know what it was about him being shorter than Natsu or any other guild member their age, but she couldn’t bring herself to exactly pull away from Nick. Even as he started to casually feel her up through her clothing, bringing one of her hands to her plump rear end and gently groping it so no one would notice. “I… I really shouldn’t, Nick. You’re a sweet and handsome guy, but-”   
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Lucy felt Nick press a gentle yet dominant kiss against her lips. A kiss that threw her for a loop and made her second guess her decision to tell him no. Sure, he was new to the guild and he was clearly a ladies man. But he was also genuinely kind to her when he wasn’t flirting with her. And, after what she had gone through with Natsu in the last week and a half, in the back of her mind, Lucy felt that she needed some kind of relief and release.

She instinctively smiled into the kiss as she slowly wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck. Some part of her told her that this wasn’t the best idea she had, but as the new Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer brought both of his hands to her plump rear end, Lucy found herself not caring anymore. It felt good to have him groping her ass in the middle of the guildhall like this. Especially when his tongue threatened to push into her mouth, dominating the kiss even further. However, she knew that she couldn’t let him feel like he was in control just yet. Lucy carefully pulled away from Nick’s lips and looked him in the eyes, a playful and excited expression on her face. “Come on, Nick. Take me to my place. We’ll have some real privacy.~”   
  


Nick couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he heard Lucy. “That was quick. Maybe rumor that you’re secretly a slut might be real.~” A smirk came to his lips as he kept one of his hands on Lucy’s plump rear end, starting to happily walk her out of the guildhall. As they moved, he noticed that a few people in the guild were looking at them funny, as if they were wondering just what was going on between them. Of course, he wasn’t worried about what they were thinking, only caring about the way Lucy invited him to her home after a simple kiss.

And he made it known that he wasn’t concerned with them as he slipped his hand into the shorts that Lucy was wearing, leaving his hand just outside of her panties before gripping tightly onto her ass cheek. The sound of pleasure and excitement that left Lucy was one that filled Nick with a sense of lust that he hadn’t felt in a while. A woman he barely knew willing to let him fuck her simply because they both wanted a bit of pleasure? It was almost like what happened with Yukino back at Sabertooth. However, there was no boyfriend to get involved and upset this time around. At least, that’s what he assumed after seeing Natsu with Erza during his time at Fairy Tail.   
  
***************************************************   
  
When they arrived at Lucy’s home a little bit later, the first thing that she had Nick do was make his way to her bed. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with him. In the back of her mind, she knew that they could just start having sex right on her living room floor and move on from there. But she wanted to savor their time together. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of his cock buried in her throat as she did her best to move past Natsu rejecting her to be with Erza and onto someone who would stick by her side. 

  
A bright smile came to Lucy’s lips as her and Nick made their way into her bedroom, her playfully pushing him onto the edge of her bed before getting down onto her knees. As she started to pull his pants down, having Nick sit on the edge of her bed, Lucy tilted her head upward and looked him in the eyes. “Your cock’s hard already, Daddy… Were you that excited to get here and have fun with me?” A gentle chuckle rumbled in Lucy’s throat as she didn’t hesitate to take the first few inches of Nick’s shaft into her mouth.

Of course, hearing her call him “Daddy”, Nick didn’t know what to think at first. No other woman he had been with had ever called him Daddy. A few tried to call him “Master” while they were intimate, but that was about it. However, the moment Lucy took the first few inches of his cock into her mouth, her talented tongue immediately starting to dance around it, he found himself not caring in the slightest if she called him “Daddy”. A smile came to his lips as he leaned his head back and brought one of his hands to the back of Lucy’s head. “You ask if I was excited, but you’re the one on your knees the moment we get into your home.~”   
  
Lucy giggled as she lowered her head, purposefully allowing her throat to vibrate along his shaft as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft. In the back of her mind, she was happy that he was accepting of her Daddy kink, even if all she did was call him Daddy once. But it was a good start. A start that made her a bit more confident in the way that she moved.

Fortunately for her, contrary to his height, Nick’s cock was easily what a normal person would consider massive. As Lucy bobbed her head up and down the length of his member, going from taking every single inch of it to leaving only the tip in her mouth, she knew that it wasn’t one that would break her throat or hurt her unless he got very rough. But it was certainly the biggest that she had ever taken in her life, even if it was only by a few inches.

Lucy’s heart fluttered in her chest as she dragged her tongue along the underside of Nick’s massive member. She relished in the way he throbbed against the lining of her throat, as well as the way his grip on the back of her head grew tighter by the second. Both let her know that she was doing a good job in pleasing him and that she deserved a bit of praise for it. However, the thought of praise was quickly washed from her mind when she felt Nick’s grip tighten to the point where he could hold her in place or move her at his discretion.

A bright smile came to Nick’s lips as he started to force Lucy lower and lower down his shaft. Until eventually, she was sitting at the base of his member, forced to allow him to throb and pulse in her neck. “If you want to make Daddy happy, you need to be a good girl and take it all.~” As he spoke, Nick felt Lucy’s throat start to sputter around his member, letting him know that she was coughing and gagging against his shaft. Fortunately, he was kind enough to pull her back toward the tip, gasping when she immediately brought both of her hands to his shaft and started to stroke it as she kissed and licked the tip.

“If I want to make Daddy happy, I need to know what it would take to keep his cock hard. And with the way I’ve seen him look at Mirajane… Maybe I should fuck her in front of you.~” Lucy giggled quietly as she stroked Nick’s shaft as quickly and eagerly as she could, hoping to push him over the edge and make him cum on her face. Luckily, that was exactly what happened as she put the thought of her and Mirajane fucking in front of him in his mind. His shaft throbbed, pulsed, and finally erupted in front of her.

And like the good girl she was, Lucy took each and every rope of his seed that splattered against her face in stride. She let out eager and blissful sounds as she felt each and every strand that covered her face, enjoying the way his heated spunk covered her face and started to drip down her chin and onto her body. Not only because it was the first facial she had taken in a long time, but because it was such an impressive load that she knew Fairy Tail’s new dragon slayer must have much more cum saved up for her.

When he finally stopped erupting and covering her face, Lucy couldn’t help but smirk and drag her tongue along her lips. She did her best to lick up each and every drop of his cum right then and there. Unfortunately, she could only get what was around her lips. But as she looked up into Nick’s eyes, seeing just how aroused and lustful it was, it seemed that he liked her face being painted with his cum. “Thank you for the treat, Daddy. But we’re not done yet, are we?~” As she spoke, Lucy brought both of her hands to her breasts, cupping her large mounds through her signature tube top.

There wasn’t any hesitation in the way Lucy moved from there, not giving Nick a chance to say anything as she adjusted herself and engulfed his member into her cleavage. Immediately, the feeling of his thick and hard shaft pressed between her breasts lit her up inside. An ecstatic and anxious moan spilled from her lips as she started to slowly and steadily move her breasts up and down the length of her Daddy’s shaft, making sure to use the saliva that remained on his member to her advantage. Having her own spit act as a makeshift lube as she moved her breasts along his length caused Lucy to let our a myriad of quiet and blissful breaths.

So much so that Nick was easily able to pick up on just how much Lucy was enjoying herself. A quiet chuckle rumbled in his throat as he looked down at her. The look of pure joy and pleasure that was on her face made him feel like he made the right choice in stealing that kiss from her back in the guildhall. Whether some would see it as a bit over the line or not, it was the perfect move to make this closeted slut start to step out of her shell and act like who she really was. “Don’t worry, Lucy. We’re far from done.~”   
  
After hearing Nick assure her that they could keep going, Lucy leaned her head down and took the tip of his shaft into her mouth. With her soft lips wrapped around his member, her breasts weren’t able to move the entire length of his member like they could a moment ago. But that clearly didn’t stop Nick or Lucy from enjoying themselves. From the moans that rumbled in Lucy’s throat as she enjoyed the taste of her Daddy’s cock to the way that Nick groaned from the intense pleasure that Lucy brought him. It was clear that they were going to be able to enjoy it each other for a while.

However, just because they were going to be able to enjoy each other for a while, it didn’t mean that Nick’s shaft wasn’t a bit extra sensitive compared to when Lucy was sucking on it a minute ago. He smiled as he leaned his head back, mentally wanting to last another few moments before cumming in he vermouth and on her face. But when she pulled herself back, popping her lips off from around his member and placing a few kisses on his cock, he could hold himself back.

Nick gasped sharply as he reached the peak of his pleasure, making it wordlessly clear to Lucy that he was going to cum in a moment. Luckily for him, she stayed in place, using her soft and large breasts to bring him to the edge and do her best to wring every drop of his cum out of her. Even when he finally erupted, splattering rope after rope of his seed onto her face once again, she continued to move her breasts. And it caused only one thing to come to Nick’s mind as he watched Lucy relish in the feeling of being covered in cum once again. “You’re such a slut, Lucy. But I’m going to make you into Daddy’s slut before I’m done with you.”   
  
Lucy’s heart skipped a beat in her chest as she heard Nick refer to himself as her Daddy, as well as refer to her as a slut. A bright smile came to her lips as the cum that she was wringing out of his shaft started to spill onto her breasts instead of splatter against her cheeks and her face. She loved what he had just said, feeling her pussy clench and convulse in excitement. And, deep down, she wanted him to be right. Some part of her wanted him to make her into his little slut. Whether it was because she was on the rebound from being rejected by Natsu or because Nick was just that special.

“You’re going to make me into your slut, are you, Daddy?~” Lucy teasingly dragged her tongue along her, once again, cum-covered lips as she started to climb into Nick’s lap. A smile came to her face as she looked into his eyes, bringing both of her hands to her breasts in the same moment. “I’d love for you to. But you’ve got to show me that your cock has more than just gallons of cum in it. I want you to fuck me like I’ve never been fucked before.~”

With Lucy now in his lap and playing with her breasts as she mentioned wanting to be fucked like she never had before, an idea came to Fairy Tail’s new dragon slayer. He couldn’t help but smirk as he brought both of his hands to Lucy’s hips, keeping one on her side and hooking the other into the pair of booty shorts that she always wore. A quick breath left him as he yanked the fabric right off of her body, leaving her in only a pair of bright blue panties that had a wet spot right in the middle of them.

And now that his hands were on her body and she was ready for whatever he had to bring her, Nick felt a bit more excited than he had a minute ago. Bringing the hand that ripped Lucy’s shorts off of her body, he quickly shifted her panties off to the side, exposing her pussy and pressing the tip of his shaft directly against it. But instead of simply pushing his hips forward and burying his member into her pussy, Nick decided that Lucy needed more than that.

A quiet gasp spilled from Lucy’s lips as she felt Nick gently and carefully hoist her into the air, just high enough for his cock to stand tall and fully at attention. When she looked down at him, wondering both what he was doing and how he had the strength to lift her with only one hand, she saw the lustful look in his eyes. The look that told him he had something in mind for her. And before she could say a word and ask just what he was going to do, Lucy was quickly pulled back down into his lap, screaming out in pure and utter bliss at the feeling of his impressive member plunging into the depths of her pussy.

The moment that Lucy felt her hips connect to Nick’s, she started to move them back and forth, happily fucking herself atop his cock. Shameless and needy moans spilled from her lips as she leaned her head back and accepted the pleasure that started to fill her and wash over her. Sucking this young man’s dick was one thing, having him cum on her face and call himself her daddy was another. But having him inside of her felt far better than she had expected it to. Especially when he started to rock his hips up and down, thrusting into her without a care in the world.

With both of her hands on her breasts, it was a surprise to Lucy to feel Nick immediately bring one of his own to her soft mounds. Not only because she thought he would rather have a firm hold on her hips, but because of the way that he seemed to want to peel her out of her tube top now that she was bouncing and fucking herself on his lap. Of course, she didn’t stop him for a moment, pulling her hands away from her breasts so that they could slip the cum-covered top over her head and throw it across the room to leave her naked.

However, the moment that her tube top was off of her body and she was naked, Lucy immediately started to peel Nick out of the top his was wearing. It was a simple shirt, so it was easy for her to pull over his head. Especially when he leaned forward and wrapped her lips around her breast, starting to playfully suck on it and bite it. It brought a smile to her lips to feel his tongue dancing around her nipple, teasing it and flicking against it. And it made her heart skip a beat to feel one of his hands move from her hips to her plump rear end, squeezing it and kneading it even while they were fucking and moving in unison.

In the back of her mind, as she picked up the pace of her hips, Lucy was reminded about the way she felt when she first got a look at Nick’s shaft. It was barely the longest that she’s ever had inside of her, but now that it was inside of her, she knew that it was certainly the thickest that had ever filled her pussy. Hot and heavy breaths quickly came from the shameless scream that left her a moment ago. And as she kept up the pace and rocked herself back and forth against Nick’s lap with his dick inside of her, feeling him grind and mold the shape of her inner walls, Lucy brought one of her hands back to her breast while bringing the other to the back of Nick’s head.

Of course, when Nick felt Lucy’s fingers tangling into his hair he knew that he was doing the right thing. Grabbing onto her plump rear end and allowing his fingers to sink into her soft skin while thrusting upward into her as she rocked herself back and forth. It was almost like she knew just how to react to her body in a way that only a real slut would. And, in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but compare her to Yukino when they fucked the last few times. Not only had she learned how to move with him, but each time that her body reacted in some way, it enhanced the pleasure that both of them felt in that moment. And that caused them both to reach their peak at a blissful pace.

Nick was the one to reach his orgasm first. He bit down on Lucy’s nipple the moment that he felt himself reaching his release, moving his grip from her plump rear end to her hips instead. As he unloaded inside of her, pumping rope after rope of his thick, fertile, and heated seed into her cunt, he made sure to keep her in place so that she wouldn’t be able to spill a single drop of his cum. And it paid off in his favor, allowing him to hear Lucy scream in pure and utter bliss once again as she came right along with him.

Lucy’s inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft, greedily trying to milk him of each and every drop of his cum that she could. He had already cum twice on her face and nearly painting her face an extra shade of white. But now that he was cumming inside of her, Lucy couldn’t help but feel a bit more excited and anxious about it, a few quiet moans rumbling in her throat as she felt him just continue unloading inside of her. It didn’t cross her mind in the moment, but somewhere in Lucy’s heart, she knew that with the amount of cum that was being pumped into her, she was likely going to end up pregnant and actually being Nick’s personal slut. Not that she had a problem with that outcome.

*************************************************************   
  
It had been a few hours since Lucy had brought Nick to her home. And she could barely feel her legs due to the sheer amount of times he had fucked her and cum inside of her. Unfortunately, while she wanted their fun to continue, she wanted to take a shower to clean herself off and void running her sheets from them fucking for another few hours. Though, that caused an idea to come to Lucy’s mind as she stepped into her bathroom, purposefully keeping the door open for Nick to see her naked body dripping his cum onto her floor. “Daddy… Do you want to get in the shower with me? I doubt you want our fun to stop, right?~”

“Of course I don’t. You want me to join you? I will.~” Nick dragged his tongue along his lips as he got up off of Lucy’s bed, looking back at it to see that it had shifted on the carpet a few inches from when they first arrived. A sense of pride filled him as he started to make his way toward her bathroom, stopping in the doorway with her and chuckling when his eyes came up to only her breasts. “Wonderful view, Lucy.” Nick playfully pressed a kiss against Lucy’s breast as he gave her a gentle push into the bathroom, wanting to see just what she had in mind for them in here.

Lucy immediately made her way into the shower and turned the water on before placing her hands against the shower wall. Her lips curled into a smile as she pushed her rear end out toward Nick, showing her dripping and overly-filled pussy to him. “I want Daddy to eat me out.~”

“It’d be quite the disappointment if I didn’t get the chance to before I left.” A quiet chuckle rumbled in Nick’s throat as he made his way into the shower with Lucy, getting down on his knees behind her and quickly grabbing a firm hold of her hips. With a smile coming to his lips, he didn’t hesitate to bring one of his hands from Lucy’s hips to her plump rear end, gripping and kneading her ass cheek while it was right in front of him. Without missing a beat, Nick leaned his head forward and spread Lucy’s ass cheeks apart, allowing him all the room he needed in order to drag his tongue along her dripping slit.

The first time Nick’s tongue pressed against Lucy’s cunt, she felt a surge of pleasure rush through her. And a moment later, when he started to move that tongue, the pleasure that she felt grew even more intense. All he had done was lick her pussy once and she was able to feel like she was on cloud nine. Maybe it was because of the way the water hit her back as she kept her rear end out toward Nick. Maybe it was the way his took long, flat, and steady licks against her slit. Maybe it was the simple fact that her pussy was incredibly sensitive after having Nick fuck her for a few hours.

Whatever the reason, Lucy couldn’t keep herself from moaning as she felt her Daddy’s tongue explore her pussy, making her writhe against the shower wall. Especially when he tilted his head perfectly in order to force his tongue deep into her pussy. She didn’t know just how deep he was letting himself get, but she wasn’t going to stop him one way or another. Not when his fingers roughly grabbed onto both her hip and her plump ass cheek, silently telling her that she belonged in his grip and where he could reach her.

On the other hand, Nick was happy to be eating Lucy out while feeling the shower water washing them both off. Of course, it was more just rinsing their bodies, but it was warm enough for him to be able to enjoy it splashing against his skin. He was also happy that it caused Lucy’s wonderful figure to slip ever so slightly out of his grip. Simply because it allowed him to grab her that much tighter, getting to enjoy the feeling of her soft skin filling the gaps between his fingers as he held onto her plump rear end.

However, even as Lucy moaned and moaned with each and every lick that Nick dragged along her pussy, he felt that there needed to be more. That he needed to fuck her again before they walked out of the shower. And that was the wonderful moment he heard Lucy open her mouth and beg for him once again.   
  
“Fuck… Fuck my ass, Daddy. I want to feel you deep in my ass.”   
  
That was all he needed to hear. He dragged his tongue along his lips as he slowly and carefully rose to his feet, bringing one hand to Lucy’s breast and bringing the other to her hip. The moment he had a firm hold on her hip once again, he adjusted himself and pressed his cock directly against Lucy’s asshole. “I was starting to wonder where you would want me to fuck you next. And now I know.~”   
  
Lucy’s heart skipped a beat in her chest as she felt Nick slam his hips forward, each and every inch of his thick and throbbing shaft plunged into her asshole in one swift thrust. A thrust that made her arms buckle and cause her to press her face directly against the wall. Her breath hitched in her neck when she hit the wall, but she couldn’t have been happier to finally be with a dragon slayer. It may not have been Natsu, but Nick was starting to slowly push him out of her mind with all the pleasure and desire that he filled her with.

And the fact that Nick was dominating her mind and body was accentuated by the fact that she was screaming for him with each thrust that filled her. “Daddy! Daddy! It feels so good! You’re so big, Daddy!~” Each and every scream that left Lucy’s lips was another that spilled out of her shower and into the living room of her apartment. In the back of her mind, she wouldn’t be surprised if one of her neighbors was able to hear her screaming in bliss. Not that she had a care in the world about what they thought as she felt Nick’s fingers sinking into her breast like he was trying to milk her.

Each thrust that filled Lucy’s asshole was another one that forced a lurid and shameless moan from her lips, her cheek pressed firmly against the shower wall as she was fucked from behind. But that was perfectly okay in her mind as Nick’s grip on her hip only seemed to tighten as he thrusted faster and faster inside of her. It seemed that he picked up the pace of his thrust with each second that passed by. Especially when she felt a small surge of pain radiate from her asshole as he fucked her. Fortunately, that pain was quickly and easily washed out of her mind thanks to the pleasure that filled her. But it was enough for her to know that he was getting rougher with her and enjoying himself as he did so. “Fuck… Fuck! Cum inside me, Daddy! Cum inside of me!”

Hearing Lucy beg him to cum inside of her, Nick felt himself starting to reach the edge of his climax. He had planned on filling her with his seed one way or another, but to hear her beg for it? It seemed to be what he needed in order to do so without worry. A bright smile came to his lips as he gripped tighter onto her breast, teasing her soft mound and playing with it as he slammed into her from behind. “If that’s what you want, Lucy. I’ll certainly give it to you.”

“Please, Daddy! Give me every drop! Cum inside of my ass! Make me your slut!” Lucy’s eyes fluttered shut as she screamed out in bliss, the feeling of her Daddy slamming into her time and time again bringing her to the edge of her orgasm. But she was doing her best to hold out until he came inside of her before she allowed herself to reach the edge. “I’ll be your good little slut! I’ll do what I can to make you happy! Just cum in my ass!”

Of course, Nick was on the edge of his orgasm when he heard Lucy scream for him. But the fact that there was no hesitation in her voice as she begged for him to cum inside of her filled him with pushed him over that edge and into his climax. A bright smile came to his lips as he slammed himself as deep as he could into Lucy’s asshole. And without any warning, Nick came inside of his new girlfriend’s ass, painting her anal walls the same shade of white that he painted her pussy.

In the same moment that she was being filled with Nick’s seed, feeling rope after rope of it pump into her over and over again, Lucy was thrown over the edge and into her own orgasm as well. It was the very first time she had been fucked in the ass so well, but it was easily more than enough for her to reach her climax. Especially when Nick filled her with so much cum. Her anal walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft as her inner walls clamped down around nothing, her orgasm rushing through her.

However, it was clear that Nick wasn’t done with her. Not when he moved the hand that he had on her breast down to her hip, holding her in place perfectly so her cheek remained pressed against the wall. Almost on pure instinct, he seemed to start thrusting into her once again, pulling his hips back before slamming himself forward. Either that, or he was trying to wring out each and every drop of his cum into her ass. Something that Lucy was happy with no matter what it was. But once Nick started to pick up the pace at which he moved his hips, actually thrusting into her again, she knew that he wasn’t done fucking her. And she was happy to know he was able to keep going.   
  
*******************************************************   
  


The sun was starting to set at this point in the day, but Lucy and Nick both failed to notice as Nick slammed into Lucy from behind as roughly as he could. He had a firm hold on her hip with his left hand and a firm hold on her hair with his right hand. And he didn’t hesitate to pull on her hair as he thrust into her time and time again. At some point, the two of them thought they heard the doorway to Lucy’s home open, but they didn’t check to see just what it was. When the two of them made their way to the living room, Nick grabbed a firm hold of Lucy’s plump rear end and the two couldn’t stop themselves from fucking once again.

Fortunately, no matter what had caused the door to Lucy’s apartment to open, she couldn’t bring herself to care one little bit as Nick filled her pussy once again. The feeling of his shaft plunging into her cunt over and over and over, molding the shape of her inner walls. It was a magnificent feeling that she knew she would never grow tired of. Especially with the way he yanked roughly on her hair, causing her head to lean back and a blissful and shameless moan to spill from her lips. “Oh god, Nick! It feels so good! Don’t stop! Don’t stop fucking me, Daddy!”   
  
Lucy bit down onto the back of her couch in order to keep herself quiet, her eyes shut tightly as she was thrust into from behind. It felt incredible to have him fucking her like she was a simple toy for him. Deep down, she knew that he must’ve cared for her in some way in order to keep fucking her for this long. And maybe the fact that they had been going for a few hours now without showing any signs of stopping was clouding her mind, but she didn’t know. And she didn’t really care as the tip of his shaft kissed the entrance to her already overly-filled womb once again.

Of course, with just how long the two had been going at things, Nick couldn’t help but love the way Lucy’s inner walls felt around his shaft. He didn’t know if he had already managed to mold her pussy to the shape of his cock or if she was just enjoying him plugging her over and over more than she let on. Not that it really mattered to him. He was just happy to be fucking one of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail. Nick smirked as he pulled on Lucy’s hair yet again, this time pulling back until she had no choice but to let go of the couch, his lips only inches from her ear. “There’s no reason for me to stop fucking you, Lucy. I don’t plan to now and I certainly don’t plan to let you slip away from me.”   
  
Hearing Nick say that caused Lucy’s heart to flutter in her chest. Not only did she love hearing it, but she also loved the way his cock throbbed when he spoke. The way it rubbed against her inner walls and pressed against her womb with each thrust. All of it convinced Lucy’s lust-addled mind that she needed to be in Nick’s arms. That she needed to be by his side in order to keep them both happy. A bright and lustful smile came to her lips as her inner walls clamped down tightly around his shaft. With just how many times Nick had fucked her to orgasm, Lucy didn’t know if he was fucking her through another one or if her body was trying to greedily make him cum inside of her yet again.

As Nick felt Lucy’s cunt tighten around his shaft, he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling in her ear. “Come on now, Luce. Don’t tell me you want your Daddy to cum just because you got a little bit tighter. Where would be the fun in that?” He dragged his tongue along his lips and placed a gentle kiss against her cheek before whispering in her ear once again. “Don’t you want your Daddy to ravage you?~”   
  
Before she could say, or even properly think of, anything in retort to what Nick had just said, Lucy felt him thrust hard enough into her to slam her against the side of the couch. A sharp, blissful, and slightly pained gasp left her lips as her eyes shot closed once again. However, amid the slight pain that rushed through her, a joyous sense of pleasure filled her as well. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt Nick slam himself inside of her once again. And this time, when he filled her, Lucy was more than aware of the cum that started to pump into her.

Rope after rope of Nick’s heated, thick, and potent seed flooded Lucy’s already overflowing womb. Pushing out and mixing into however much cum he had pumped into her already, the crystal dragon slayer didn’t hesitate to start rocking his hips once again. He pulled them back in order to paint her inner walls a thick shade of white for yet another time. As well as to pull his hips back far enough that he would be able to cum on Lucy’s plump rear end.

Of course, as a result of Nick cumming inside of her like this, Lucy was thrown over the edge and into an orgasm right along with him. The feeling of his warm spunk pumping into her yet again was a wonderful feeling that she never wanted to get rid of. A loud, blissful, and ecstatic moan spilled from her lips as she felt him yank on her hair one more time, his cum splattering against her plump rear end in the same moment.

Lucy immediately turned herself around the moment that she got a chance, playfully wrapping her arms around Nick’s neck in order to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. He may have been shorter than her, making it slightly odd in order to hold him like this, but she didn’t care. Especially when Nick pushed his tongue past her lips and started to dominate the kiss that they shared. Or when they both slowly sank to the floor, going from one kiss to another and making out as Nick’s hands started to explore her body.

  
  


However, much to the surprise of both Nick and Lucy, the sound of a loud and incredibly heavy snore seemed to put the blissful moment to a stop. The sound of a snore that Lucy knew all too well at this point in her life. A deep blush came to her cheeks as she started to climb up her couch in order to look down onto her couch to see Natsu laying there. He was fast asleep, shirtless, and covered in sweat. She didn’t know just what he had done, but she was sick and tired of him sneaking into her home just because he was bored.

At the very least, Nick got a chuckle out of it, his enhanced sense of smell letting him know exactly what Natsu had done to end up like this. “Well, at least he can’t get mad about you being fucked if he just got done fucking Erza.” He rose to his feet and looked over the couch alongside Lucy, able to see a smile on Natsu’s face. “Oh yeah, he definitely got laid before coming here.”   
  
Having heard enough of it, Lucy couldn’t believe that her dear friend had rejected her for someone else, fucked that someone else, and them come to her place to sleep right afterward. “Damnit, Natsu! What do you think my place is? Your fuck haven?” The blush that was on her cheeks only worsened when she heard Nick chuckling to her seed. Of course, she couldn’t be mad at her new Daddy, but she understood the hypocrisy in what she said.

Though, that didn’t stop her from grabbing Natsu by his pink hair and dragging him to the entrance of her home. With a smile on her face, she happily threw her friend out of her home and watched as he rolled along the apartment complex’s floor. A heavy sigh spilled from her lips as she watched him start to open his eyes, only to slam the door closed in his face when he was able to see the fact that she was naked and dripping with someone’s cum. “Stop sneaking into my house, Natsu!”   
  
When she turned around, Lucy noticed that Nick had moved from his spot behind the couch and had decided to sit on it instead. “Nic- … Daddy, what are you doing? That’s where Natsu was.”   
  
“Yeah, and I don’t want the smell of him fucking Erza to linger in here. So, instead of worrying about it… I figured we’d just overwrite it.” A smile came to his lips as he spread his legs and gestured between them for Lucy to see. “Now, why don’t you come suck my cock, Slut?~”

Even though she was still incredibly upset with Natsu walking in on her being fucked and deciding to pass out on her couch, Lucy couldn’t deny that sucking Nick’s cock sounded like a good treat right now. A gentle smile came to her lips as she started to make her way over toward her couch, making sure to lock the door behind her as she moved. With each step that she took, Lucy swayed her hips, giving her plump rear end a bit of a jiggle every time she popped her hips upward.

Of course, when she finally made her way to the couch, she didn’t hesitate to get down onto her knees and look her new lover in the eyes. Lucy playfully dragged her tongue along her soft lips as she leaned in and placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses along the length of Nick’s shaft. The taste of his cock against her tongue and lips was enough to make her mind start to melt all over again, forgetting the fact that Natsu was even in her home a moment ago. She was far too in love with the flavor and feeling of his throbbing cock.

When she had finally gotten between his legs, Nick was more than happy to bring a hand to the back of Lucy’s head, keeping her close to his shaft as she peppered kiss after kiss against it. He looked down and watched her worship every inch of his member as it sat in front of her face. However, he wanted to feel her tongue dancing along his member as her lips moved up and down the length of his shaft. Which is exactly what he guided her to do with the grip on the back of her head. He wasn’t scared to move her to the tip of his cock before carefully forcing her to take inch after inch.

As each and every inch of Nick’s shaft was forced into her mouth, Lucy took it all in stride. She happily pressed her tongue against the underside of her Daddy’s member as she eventually made it down to the base. A quiet and excited giggle rumbled in her throat as she closed her eyes, starting to slowly and expertly bob her head along the length of Nick’s shaft. As she pulled herself back up toward the tip, she happily allowed her tongue to dance around his shaft, coiling around it and licking every inch that she could. And when she moved her way back down, Lucy kept her tongue pressed firmly against the underside until she made it all the way to his base.

Each and every time Lucy was at the base of his shaft, Nick felt his heart skip a beat. Not only was her blowjob skills better than Yukino’s, but the fact that she was so enthusiastic only made it all the better for him. A smile came to his lips as he pulled his hand away from Lucy’s head, letting her work at her own pace. Low and blissful groans escaped him as he leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable and being able to enjoy the feeling of her tongue worshiping his member even more. “Atta girl, Lucy. Suck your Daddy’s dick and show him what a good slut you are. Maybe he’ll reward you if you do a good job.”   
  
Hearing the quiet laugh that left Nick after he spoke caused Lucy to push herself a little bit harder. She didn’t know just what he had in mind, or even if he was actually serious about giving her a reward. All she wanted from him right now was his cum painting her face and she was going to do her best to get it. Of course, that pushed her to bring her hands to his hips for balance, throwing herself down along the length of his shaft with a sense of eagerness and desperation that she hadn’t shown until now. The moment that her lips met the base of Nick’s shaft once again, she started to swallow around his member, molding her throat to the shape of his shaft just like her pussy was. And, fortunately for Lucy, that seemed to be all it took in order to push her lover over the edge and into an orgasm rather quickly.

When Lucy started to swallow around his shaft, Nick couldn’t hold himself back anymore. A low and blissful groan spilled from his lips as she pushed him over the peak and into an orgasm. As his cock throbbed and erupted inside of her mouth, he watched as she pulled herself back and popped her lips off from around his member. A smile immediately came to his lips as he watched his little slut take rope after rope of his thick and heated cum all over her face, causing her to moan and whine as her cheeks were splattered with his seed and her lips were covered as well. However, he didn’t say a word as he watched her immediately lick her lips clean and look up at him, wondering just what he had in mind next for her.

Much to her surprise, Lucy felt Nick hoist her off of the floor and bring her into his lap. She thought he was about to let her ride him once again, taking things at her pace and fucking herself all she wanted. But instead, she felt him kiss her lips and look her in the eyes.

  
“Lucy, if you want me to be your Daddy, I want you to be my girlfriend. So, will you be mine?”   
  
The words seemed to leave Nick’s lips so smoothly, almost like he had practiced them in silence while she sucked him off. But she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had only really met Nick a few days ago and now he had fucked her for almost an entire day. There was no reason for her to say no to him, especially when she remembered that Natsu was now dating Erza. “Of course, Nick!”


End file.
